1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a stack of material that can be cut to form a plurality of common components and an associated method of manufacturing the stack of material.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding apparatuses for forming a stack of material that can be subsequently cut to form a plurality of common components is known to those skilled in the art. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 335,935 and 2,945,263 disclose molding apparatuses for manufacturing a stack of interconnected O-rings. The O-rings are subsequently cut to form a plurality of commonly configured O-rings. U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,184 discloses a similar molding apparatus for forming a stack of rubber gaskets, which are subsequently cut. These types of molding processes are advantageous because a large number of components can be simultaneously manufactured.
The prior art apparatuses and associated methods, however, are limited in their application. The known apparatuses and methods require that the stack have a continuous exterior surface, which restricts the types of components that can be made. Further, the components must be of a relatively simple configuration.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a method of manufacture that includes the advantages of forming a plurality of components simultaneously while creating greater flexibility in the types and configurations of the components being made.